


100 Word Sets

by Strailo



Series: Collections [4]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Weiß Kreuz, twilight (one!)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100, non descriptive various, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings with 100 words per pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Word Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 50. 
> 
> Harry Potter  
> Naruto  
> Bleach  
> Twilight (crossover)  
> Weiss Kruez

01\. Sasuke/Naruto: Betrayal

It hurt in ways that always surprised him He didn’t want to hurt, not anymore, but now it did. It hurt so much. Why did something hurt when it wasn’t supposed to? The tearing, ripping pain, feeling as if he was slowly being tortured slid through his veins bringing tears to his eyes. Screaming and yelling, ripping at his couch, tossing the cushions to the floor to fall in tatters Why did it hurt? Why did it rip and tear? Why did he feel so numb after the pain left him? Why had that bastard betrayed them all? Why now?

02\. Histugaya/Hanatarou: Tiny

He was tiny, smaller then himself. Hitsugaya knew that the other would always be that tiny, his past not letting him get any bigger unlike himself. But truly he could care less about that fact, finding it appealing in such a way he usually ended up pouncing his smaller lover when ever he saw him alone. Occasionally when he wasn’t. Hana’s taicho had gotten used to it and knew that anytime he came to the 4th, be it for something big or little or nothing at all that Hana wouldn’t be walking right afterwards; all because he was so tiny.

03\. Kakashi/Naruto: Love

What they did wasn’t supposed to be about love or trust. About anything but the need to fuck. And fuck they did. After every mission, every time they could, trying to forget everything that they had done in their lives. Every death and life destroyed just because it had to be done, that had to be stopped. So they came together, screwed hard before going back to their lives. But no matter how much they denied it, they came together for more then just to fuck. No matter how they denied it, it was Love that brought the two together.

04\. Raidou/Genma: Lesson Learned

He always caressed and touched them, never once showing disgust or hatred. He hated the event that gave him his scars but never once did Genma hate Raidou. It made him feel loved and cared for, making him find his way to Genmas arms often every single day. He loved being held, being kissed softly and didn’t care if they were both to tired for sex. The ability to just curl up together, to relax and love one another in such a way is the best award for living their lives, especially with his marks, his scars. His lesson learned.

05\. Kensei/Shuuhei: 69

It was the damn number on his chest. It drew him like a moth to the flame. Kensei loved it when he would sit there and stroke the numbers slowly, just touching them lightly. Or when he decided he wanted to taste the tattooed skin to find out if he could taste the ink. It was on his own cheek he knew, but there was something so undeniably sexy about the way his lover wore it. It just sat there on the strong chest, looking oh so innocent but Shuuhei knew that the other man knew exactly what it meant.

06\. Kakashi/Iruka: Snow White

His hair was soft, silky despite the fact that it spiked upwards. He loved to just lounge around and play with it, twisting the snow white strands around his fingers. His lover indulged him, knowing how special it was to him, but enjoying the touches just as much. Kakashi indulged in playing with chocolate locks in return after all, making the smaller man purred under his touches. He would usually end up well screwed by the nights end. Neither Kakashi nor Iruka could complain about what happened between them. They loved every moment together and all because of Kakashis hair.

07\. Minato/Naruto -History

He knew who the man was and what he had done to save the village. 

That didn’t mean he was too happy about the fact that he had been the baby to become the Kyuubis Jailer. He couldn’t really blame the man after all, knowing the details behind the seal, but he was still hurt to think that the decree he was to be a hero had been ignored. He was seen as the demon itself, yet now one saw the truth that stared back at them every day.

They never saw what their demon was really their precious heir.

08\. Isshin/Ichigo – Father

He was there when I came home. Looking at my tear streaked face, he frowned softly. Not saying a single word, he opened his arms to me, letting me fall into their warmth and sob out the pain of the betrayal.

He is the one man in my life that I knew wouldn’t betray me. He was my father and he was my support as my world crumbled under me. I broke and he was there to put me together, to help me find myself once more.

He was there for me as I rediscovered my strength and my footing.

09\. Ryuuken/Ishida – Cross

It was long and elegant, just like Uryu was. He was beautiful and the star, the cross of the Quincy that sat upon his chest was something that made him so much more. It made his skin glow around the blue, drawing his fingers to slide over the skin that had just barely healed, the scar still fresh.

He hated that he had to do that to his child, his blood. He had never really wanted to hurt Uryu, but it seemed as if that was all he had ever done to him. 

He hated that he hurt his lover.

10\. Ryuuken/Ichigo – Forbidden

It wasn’t right, but it was their thing. They enjoyed it; the thrill of it all, hiding and running. 

They didn’t enjoy the lying to their friends and family, trying to come up for reasons why they were gone for this and that. Leaving for this and that. They didn’t enjoy doing that.

But it was the thrill of the forbidden, the taste of that which they shouldn’t have that made them crave for more, need it, want it. Want to taste it and live it for longer. Want to have it in their lives forever, even beyond their deaths.

11\. Genma/Hayate – Lose

It was all about the tears that spilled down his cheeks. It was all about the pain that ripped his heart apart. It was all about not being able to feel his lover in his arms, holding him tight. No matter what, he loved to hold him tight.

He loved to cuddle his sick little lover. 

Pervert he may be but he had a side that no other saw. The side that his lover, his love, only saw being the only one who was able to draw it out of him. 

And he missed his Hayate, his life long love.

12\. Genma/Naruto – Rain

It was hard to stand there and let the other look up to a crying sky. It was hard not to sweep him away and hide him away from the world, hard not to just protect him from every hurt and pain that he should never feel. 

It never rained all that much in the desert after all. But when it did, it brought forth memories best left in the back of ones mind. 

The rain made Naruto cry as he remembered the saddest rain fall that he ever experienced. 

The day he said goodbye to those he cared for.

13\. Itachi/Sai – Eyes

They were just as empty as his. Dark pools that bled bloody and sent shivers down his spine. Purring and arching as his body was used, he supposed that this was the only time they actually felt something. While they were moving, thrusting, taking, and giving they could feel again, something that had been denied to them. Something that they craved and wanted but never could find.

Something that would fill their eyes with something more then cold darkness and make them warm and shimmer; filling them as they spiraled from the heights of pleasure. Emotions that were once denied.

14\. Kakashi/Obito – Friend

He was a good, a prankster. He was nothing like his family and for that, Kakashi had been glad. They had become rivals and friends, something that he had never thought he would need or want. 

But he had gotten it and he found he craved it as the years went by. That friendship and that closeness to another being; what he had lost when his friend had died, giving him his eye.

All that was left his friend, all that was left of the one that had shown him that he wanted it. That Kakashi wanted Obitos complete friendship.

15\. Pein/Naurto/Itachi - Naughty

It was so wrong what they were doing. They had tried to draw Kyuubi out of him, had tried to pull it out and hurt him in ways that would make any sane shinobi go insane just hearing it.

But it felt so good! To be taken and used, to feel their mouths biting, nipping and sucking on his body. To feel four hands slide over his skin and find all of the spots that drove him crazy. To pass out simply from being taken to long and never being able to cum.

It was all so very, very naughty.

16\. Marcus/Draco – Hidden

He had two sides to him really. One that others saw; the brute, the strong man who would use his size and strength against others and one that he saw. The sweet lover that stroked him slowly, or just cuddled him close, humming softly as he stroked a hand through very soft hair.

No one would ever see that side of him and he would never let another see it. Marcus was his everything, and his hidden side was his and his alone. 

Smiling, Draco curled closer to his lover and sighed his happiness as the other held him tight.

17\. Lucius/Carlisle – Blond

Blond, the color that described so many shades. The near whiteness of Lucius’ hair that spilled over his black pillows as the wizard slumbered. The curling of the nearly bleached looking hair of his own head that he had kept from his human life, blowing it out of his face as he continued to watch the man he loved sleep. 

Smiling, he couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his fingers through the soft, well kept hair, watching the strand shift and dance to fall once more onto the sheets. Smiling, he compared their shades together to pass the time. 

18\. Schuldig/Aya – Darker Love

Their love was not sunshine and daisy. It was not all sappy moments where they declared their love for one another before making passionate love to one another. 

No, it was dark, heavy. It was all passion and lust, need to take and give. It was rough and hard on them, on their souls, or what was left of them. Bruises and bite marks showed just how their love worked for them, showed just how it was behind closed doors for them.

Schuldig slowed down, connected their minds and blew them both away…

They always knew they loved each other.

19\. Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley - Surprising

People were always so surprised when they walked together, or talked or even kissed! The Hogwarts brain and all around unpleasant male and the star Quidditch captain of Gryffindor tower together? Preposterous! Not likely to happen. So many girls dreams would be crushed if they found out the object of their desires, the strong, buff, hot captain who was rising in the ranks of the pro-Quidditch teams, was actually gay.

But he was, and was happy with his lover. In fact they were planning on their wedding to happen as soon as Harry and Charlie got back from their honeymoon.

20\. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter – Rivals

They hated each other. Utterly despised one another. If they were in the same room as one another, you knew, just knew that there was going to be someone in pain, probably writhing on the floor holding one body part or another. It was rather amusing for most people to see. Others just thought that it was all a ruse for the sexual tension between them. They of course would laugh long and hard at that. Sexual tension? No. Rivals? Oh most certainly and they liked it that way. They really, really liked it that way. And change wasn’t welcomed.

21\. Grimmjow/Toshiro: Cat nip

It was rather interesting the first time he had seen Grimmjows released state. The ice taicho had simply stared at the other, eyes wide and sword nearly on the ground as he tried to grasp the concept that…Grimmjow was just a big kitty! It didn’t help that the man was pouncing on a bug that had some how captured his attention. Shaking his head and turning to the Arrancar again and watching as he started to roll around in the grass. Muttering something about cat nip and cats, he shoved his sword back into his sheath and sat down finally.

22\. Asuma/Kiba: Candy

He was surprised that the dog trainer had a sweet tooth. Being able to find a sucker, or some kind of hard candy on his body or somewhere around his apartment, Asuma wondered why they worked so damn well. He hated sweet things, preferring the more bitter that there was. Shaking his head, he sat back as he watched his lover suck on a rather…large sucker, his tongue sliding over the dark blue surface. Ah, so that’s why he allowed the candy to stay. Kiba was really, really good at making him think dirty thoughts with a sucker or two.

23\. Sasuke/Itchai: Wine

It sat there, just hovering on the plump bottom lip of his younger brother, begging him to lick and lap at it. To steal every single bit that he could taste. Why his brother was drinking wine when he was still a young teen, he would never know but he knew that it was the wine and his best friend that kept Sasuke from leaving the party. From leaving Itachis’ view. Purring quietly, Itachi tipped his head to the side and crossed his legs, settling back into his chair and watched as a pink tongue swiped at the wine drop.

24\. Naruto/Kiba: Pet

He liked to stroke the soft blond locks, getting a soft purr from the fox. He couldn’t help but smile as the other shifted, his neck showing through the long hair. Soft leather and softer skin was bared to his view, making him shift so that his prick had room to take more interest. He would have never thought that Naruto could be a pet, be his submissive, but he was. And neither of them ever once regretted the fact that they came together like they did. How could they when it was so utterly satisfactory for both of them?

25\. Itachi/Naruto: Depression

It clouded his already dark eyes, and made him hurt as he looked out the window, watching the rain fall in sheets. So many years here and yet he was still watched warily by so many but one. His little fox, the reason why he came back from them. The reason why he went from trying to kill and hurt his precious lover to falling in love and having little ones with. Smiling, Itachi looked over his shoulder at the reason why his depression didn’t touch him anymore and sighed in happiness as it fled into the night forever more.

26\. Itachi/Kiba: Fight

It always happened. They would see each other, their inner alphas would raise up and suddenly they’d be in the middle of an interrupted fight, being dragged off by their respective, very pregnant lovers. Who knew that Naruto could have children? And who knew that when there was no chocolate around Hinata was bigger and badder then Ibiki on a bad day? All they knew was that their fights were always interrupted and it was getting tiring. They wanted to finish one, just one! But than again, they wanted to continue to get laid, so they tried to be good.

27\. Sasuke/Kiba: Green

“They’re green…”

“Yes, I know.”

“Why are they green? Seriously, why? You have black and I have brown.”

“My grandmother had green eyes,” Sasuke huffed, smoothing a tuft of his childs hair back as his lover eyed the little one. If Kiba didn’t know any better, he’d have said that he and Sakura had a kid instead of he and Sasuke.

“So…that’s why they’re green?” he asked, getting a dry look from both baby and mate.

“Yes, Kiba, that’s why they’re green,” Sasuke drawled, bouncing the child in his arms lightly. Kiba tilted his head to the side.

“But…but…they’re green…”

28\. Shuuhei/Hitsugaya: Teddy Bears

He was cuddly really. He loved to curl up close and just…cuddle. He was feeling distinctly like a teddy bear. Then again, he had been warned that he would be used as such but he hadn’t figured out just how often it would happen. Not that Shuuhei minded really. His little lover would purr and snuggle closer to him with a smile and just relax, enjoying his living teddy bear. It was kinda nice really, having such a sweet lover, despite the fact that you wouldn’t know just how much he liked cuddling behind doors. But that was his secret.

29\. Grimmjow/Ichigo: Tickle

A soft tail was trailing down his back, making him shift and laugh lightly. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at his lover who was in his released state. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed softly in delight as the tail trailed over his hips once more. Grimmjow couldn’t seem to stop touching him in some way. Be it with his tail, his power or a various body part, the giant cat had to touch him. Some of the touches though…tickled. Shifting, he laughed once more, eyes half closed as he relaxed and let the other touch him.

30\. Shuuhei/Ichigo: Everlasting

It had been a surprise to know that his body had a very nasty genetic problem, the very one that had, in a way, killed his mother. At least for those who didn’t know about it. Ichigo had died from a weak heart, the stress that Soul Society put on him becoming too much for it. He had died peacefully and his father had told the shinigamis’ that had come to gather him what had happened that night. Now that he was dead though, Shuuhei didn’t feel so bad about pursuing him for a relationship that he hoped was everlasting.

31\. Ichigo/Renji: Enemy

They used to hate each other; arguing, fighing and walking away seriously wounded. But they always left with a little more knowledge about the other. Always seemed to get a little more closer to each other. But they didn’t know what they were feeling even then. They couldn’t know because they didn’t want to know. They hadn’t ever felt something like they were feeling then. But others saw how they went from enemies to allies to friends. Most weren’t surprised they went from friends to lovers. But to be honest, Renji and Ichigo were. They weren’t expecting it after all.

32\. Kakashi/Gai: Eww!

It made him twitch, knowing just how many of those green spandex outfits he had. It hurt his head just thinking of the sea of green that sat in Gais closet. It was deadly to his thought process, knowing just how much Gai liked his green jumpsuits and had passed that love onto his student. He shivered lightly as he eyed his friend who was standing next to him in one of said outfits. Why the man had to torment them during these meetings he would never know, really. Shaking his head with a sigh, Kakashi tried to ignore it.

33\. Kabuto/Mizuki: Window

It was surprising how often he was on one side and Mizuki on the other. Well, not all that surprising considering Kabutos tendency to be working on something, ignoring him until he was done with what ever he was working upon. It was kinda cute, if it didn’t tweak his buttons. He was hating the glass that separated him from his lover, keeping him from touching and making the other shudder. It was annoying and down right pissing him off. Huffing, Mizuki leant against the wall as he thought of what he would do once Kabuto was next to him.

34\. Hayate/Kabuto: Ancient

He could see the others eyes, dark and old. Ancient almost. It was always surprising to the sick man just how he looked when he gazed at him with his dark, dark eyes. It sent shivers up his back and made him worry for the future of his home. It was even more worrisome when those ancient eyes turned light and mocking, telling untold secrets that no one could decipher. But he knew, oh did he know, that there was more then just the secrets that haunted those eyes. There was the insanity, the darkness that swarmed and darkened them.

35\. Hayate/Raidou: Airport

“I despise airports. They suck so very much,” Hayate grumped as Raidou followed after, chuckling softly as he pulled their suitcases behind him with ease. “Why did we have to deal with them just to be glared at by your family? Because I just don’t understand that.”

“Because we both needed to get away and despite the time we had to spend with them, the time we didn’t was just as worth it,” Raidou replied, pulling his lover into his arms with a smirk. 

“I suppose so. Doesn’t mean I have to like airports any more then needed,” Hayate huffed.

36\. Sai/Kankuro: Motorcycle

He was gorgeous perched on the motorcycle, straddling the second seat as he waited for the driver to come back out. His stomach exposed, hair cropped short to cup his face, eyes as dark as the locks… He looked as if he was made to be straddling a bike, pressing against a strong back. 

His arms were long and meant to wrap around a mans stomach, as were his legs, making everyone who saw him think sex. He was sex, want and lust. He was everything a person could want in a lover.

And he was his younger brothers lover.

37\. Sai/Gaara: Driven

When he had seen him, he had decided that he wanted the Uchiha look alike and would get him. Gaara had been driven to get him and the moment he had, his interest had continued on, surprising him. But he had found that what had driven him to get Sai, drove him to keep him. He didn’t complain, just continued with his new life with his lover. But he could see how his brother would watch Sai, would crave for his lover. He couldn’t feel any jealousy about it. He just smirked and looked at Sai with a knowing look.

38\. Gai/Hiashi Hyuuga: Sunset

The first time he had seen Gai do his ‘Dynamic Entrance!’ he had wondered if his eyes would burn out of his skull. The next few times were much the same, but after the fifth or sixth time, he had gotten curious as to why he used a sunrise and asked Gai.

The answer he had gotten had surprised him, sending him home to think and wonder. His brother worried about him as he sat and thought on what Gai had told him in answer to his question.

Then again, who would have thought that Gai used a sunset instead?

39\. Naruto/Lee: Shadows

The first time he had seen Naruto sit in the shadows, perched on a tree branch, all blue eyes and blond hair had been the first time he had truly seen Naruto. He had felt that his fellow nin and friend had hidden himself away from everyone. As to why, he could never quite figure out.

Lee found that he liked to see Naruto in the shadows, just watching the world around him. He found that he enjoyed joining his friend in watching, waiting in the shadows. They sat, waited and became closer. Lee was hardly surprised when it happened.

40\. Iruka/Yamato: Warmth

“You’re cold,” Yamato hummed, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders as they watched the snow fall around them.

“Just a bit,” Iruka replied, leaning into the others strong body. “But it’s worth it, don’t you think?” he asked, Yamato chuckling lowly in one ear.

“I do, especially since I get to hold you without you grumping that I’m a human furnace,” he teased, Iruka rolling his eyes.

“I do not grump,” he huffed, shoving his elbow into Yamatos side with a smile. “And you are a human furnace. But I suppose it works now, since it’s so cold here.” 

41\. Gai/Raidou: Coma

Slipping into the room, Gai closed the door behind him, the soft sounds of the nurses being shut off. The soft beeps of the machines that were watching over Raidou filled his ears. Wincing, he gazed at the prone body before sitting down next to the bed.

He ran his eyes over the bandages that covered his friends face, even as the steady plop of the IV fluid filled his hearing. He could still hear Raidous screams echo, still see the skin sear and pull back. It made him gag, even now.

“Forgive me,” he whispered in the quiet room.

42\. Genma/Kakashi: angel

Smiling around his senbon, Genma chuckled and shook his head with a slight laugh. Kakashi was staring at the handmade angel that Genma knew came from one little blond boy that they watched over.

“So, when did he have time to do it?” Kakashi asked as he played with it, brushing over the silver hair that stuck up around the angels face.

“Apparently when we weren’t watching him. Bear helped him create it,” Genma replied. “Did it whenever he was free, not studying something or another, the bug.”

“I see,” Kakashi hummed as he continued to play with the angel.

43\. Naruto/Iruka: Roses

The first time he found wild roses in a vase on the kitchen counter, Iruka had wondered who had left them. He had asked around but no one had said anything of use so he had dropped it. A week passed, his roses wilted and he had a bad day when fresh roses appeared.

Smiling lightly, he decided to just let it go, rubbing at a butter soft petal that had fallen. The roses soothed his very sore mind and soul, making him smile at the thought of someone caring. The watching blond smiled and quickly left him to rest.

44\. Kotetsu/Iruka: Innocence

He always thought that Iruka was kind of innocent about things. The man was always working, always around children! 

But Kotetsu was proven wrong in the most spectacular way. Iruka not only showed just how knowledgeable he was by seducing a target, who was gayer then most nins, but by torturing the information out of him.

He did all of this in front of not only him, but their ANBU back up. Kotetsu had snickered at the surprise on their face, but had been feeling the same thing. Shaking his head, Kotetus had decided to rethink his opinion on Iruka.

45\. Izumo/Genma: Imagination

Genma knew he had an imagination, especially when it came to sex and missions. But his rather fertile imagination had never provided him with the thought that the usually quiet Izumo had a tattoo. And not just something small, oh no.

But one that curled from belly button over his hips and around his back. It was a twist of vines and chrysanthemums. The first time Genma had seen it, he had itched to trace the markings with tongue and fingers. The next time he had seen the intricate tattoo, he had been able to indulge in his itch finally.

46\. Kakashi/Asuma: Kingdom

He knew that their kingdom wasn’t a whole lot; an apartment with well worn furniture was pretty much it. But as Kakashi had often said, “Asuma, all we need is a good bed, lots of lube and clean clothes. The roof over our heads is just a perk.”

And his silver haired lover was right. All they needed to make them happy was each other, a bed and a lot of lube to make their kingdom so much more than an apartment. It was amazing in a lot of ways, but not surprising in others. It was all good though.

47\. Hayate/Iruka: Options

He had options. He had opportunities. He didn’t have to tie himself down to a sick man, one that would more likely die from his disease then from a mission. Yet, Iruka stayed, loved him, helped him when he had an attack. It amazed Hayate even to the day that he was nearly killed.

Since that day, he had stopped asking why Iruka stayed with him and instead thanked every God that Iruka did stay, loved him so much. He had to smile each time Iruka would turn down an offer to go out, only to come home to him.

48\. Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley: Nurturing

It was a surprise to see just how soft Draco was with their new born child, cooing and stroking over her tiny knuckles as her tiny hand clutched at his finger. Shaking his head, Ron shook the bottle in his hand a few more times as he walked fully into the room.

“Here, her bottle,” he said quietly, handing it over. Draco smiled and took it, popping the nipple into their childs mouth. They had to smile as she hungrily latched on and started to eat her meal quickly.

“She’s just like you, Ron…”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps it is.” 

49\. Seamus/Neville: Cacuts

“It’s an odd little plant, isn’t it?” Seamus asked as he watched Neville very carefully water the prickly plant. It was 3 bulbs of green surrounded by several spines that he knew for a fact jabbed pretty well.

“It’s a cactus, Seamus. It actually comes from deserts. This one is purely muggle and won’t get much bigger,” Neville chuckled as he placed the pot down in the window. “It’s a cute plant, no matter what you say.”

“It’s still an odd little plant,” Seamus said, Neville rolling his brown eyes. He had to admit, he was amused by Seamus sometimes.

50\. Dean/Harry: Crest

Staring at it, Dean idly spun the ring around his lovers finger, watching the crest within the stone appear and disappear.

“No wonder no ones seen your families crest,” he murmured, Harry chuckling as he nodded his ehad.

“We really didn’t want anyone to know our association with the Prewetts or the Deathly Hollows. But since Skeeter dug it up… nothing to do about it,” he stated.

“That’s true,” Dean said, laughing when a very nude Harry slid onto his lap and wiggled his hips with a smile.

“Come on, my dear fiancé, let’s do something different,” Harry purred softly.


End file.
